The invention relates to log holding or supporting apparatus, more particularly, the invention relates to log supporting apparatus for supporting logs and the like in a fireplace for burning.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel log supporting apparatus having triangular teepee-like shape for supporting logs for burning in a fireplace in a partly upright inclined position toward one another.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel log supporting apparatus for supporting logs in a partly upright position inclined toward one another in a fireplace for easier or better burning of the logs in the fireplace.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel apparatus for supporting logs in a partly upright position inclined towards one another.